Dreams Turn into reality
by Briannachristina01
Summary: This is a Leddie story.. In the begining of the story Eddie is with Chole but in 3 chapters or so it will be just Eddie & Loren. So this story is about Eddie and he is having wierd dreams about this perfect girl and the 'one' he should spend his life with. Im sorry this is a Bad summary, But please read, comment and Follow!
1. Chapter 1

Eddie and Chole are having problems in their relationship because Eddie can't take all the lies and he feels like shes not who he thinks she is. Chole and Eddie are in bed at eddies apartment. Eddie keeps having wierd dreams about this girl. But one thing eddie gets confused about what is her name?" because Everytime hes tries in his dreams he Either gets woken up or something happens in his dreams. tonight eddie is having a dream about "the mistery girl" again.

_Eddie's POV Dream:_

_Loren and I were at Maholand up in the hills lookng over Los Angles. We were writing music together as a duet and it was called ' I, it there was no Music'... when She was singing, i tmade me me melt inside. After they were singing their song and making finall touches on it, they sat on a picknick blanket talking.._

_Eddie- You know you are an Amazing singer_

_Loren- Awe! thanks eddie!_

_Eddie- I really like you and happy you came into my life _

_Loren- I like you too and I'm Happy too_

_She game me a smile and then we KISSED! Sparks were flying and I love her! she was is amazing. I feel like we have a strong connection and be unbreakeble..._

_{The end of the dream with a kiss on his head by chole...}_

Chole: Morning babe

Eddie- Hi.. [with a groogly voice] What time is it?

Chole- Oh its.. Ummmm.. 11;00

Eddie- Oh we slept in alittle

Chole- what do u wanna do today?

Eddie- Wanna go to rummor for lunch

Chole- Sure

they got up and got dressed and headed out..

**~Meanwhile With Mel and Loren~**

Loren and Mel was on their way to Rummor for Mels B-day lunch. In the car they were listining to Something in the air, and singing along playfully. And fifteen mins later they finally got to rummor. When they walk in they go to the lady and she sits them at her table. THey sat in the basiclay in the middle of the resturant. When loren sat down and looked over mels sholder she saw Eddie Duran and... ummm... Chole. She texted mel and said 'turn around and look who it is but dont make it look wierd.

Mel mooved her sholder to push her bag off the chair but when she went to pick it up from the floor she saw eddie duran.. When mel was picking her stuff off the ground, Loren noticed Eddie was stairing at with his eyes wide open and his mouth kind of open too.

~**at eddies table when he saw loren~**

Eddies Pov.

OMG! She's real! The girl of my dreams is HERE at Rummor.. SO many questions were running thriugh my head.. _Should I go talk to her? Is she exactilly the girl in my dreams? I wonder what her name is?_

* _**thats it for right now but tell me what you think and Im going to do a poll on what should Eddie do?**_

_**poll:**_

_**What should Eddie do at Rummor?**_

_**A- Go and Talk to her**_

_**B- Wait till she goes to the bathroom and he follows**_

_**C- Wait till later in the Chapter but not in rummor**_

_**PLEASE FOLLOW AND COMMENT YOUR ANSWERS AND REVIEWS!* **_


	2. Authors Note

hey guys! I wanted to let you know to watch Hollwood Heights tonight at 10 on teen nick to if u live on the east cost. And for those who live on the west cost is 9.

Also I wanted you to know I took all your votes and option 'B' it the winner and I will be updating tonight!


	3. Chapter 3--- Kisses and Breakups

Eddie's POV-

I was sitting at my table with... Chloe. I keep on looking at 'The mystery girl' every 30 sec. Her beautiful smile, her perfect laughter... But after my probably 106th glance she got up and walked towards the bathroom. So curious me took action and Followed her to the bathroom. Eddie waited outside the womans bathroom, but as soon as She came out of the bathroom, I pulled her in to a janitor's closet. but then she finally spoke up..

Girl- Why were you stairing at me the whole night

Eddie- uhhhh.. well.. you see.. uhhh... you are the girl of my dreams...

Girl- uhhh... ummmm... What?

Eddie- well ive been having strange dreams about a girl.. but it happens to be.. you

Girl- Oh cool.. so Im loren and What happens in your dreams?

Eddie- Oh well loren, tell me a basic things about yourself and I'll tell you!

Loren- Ummm well Im loren tate.. I live in the Vally and I'm a honer student, also I sing and songwrite.

Eddie- 'OMG' I wispered to myself

Loren- What?

Eddie- ohh its just that you fit exactly to the girl in my dreams.

I wispered to Myself "Kiss Me" but I didn't realize loren heard me but I took it into my own actions.. I pulled loren to me and Kissed her for about 3mins. Sparks were flying, I've never felt this way before. Tonight is the night Chloed Ends... We werent ment for each other anyways. But not finishing my thoughts Loren pulled away and I spoke first before she could say anything.

Eddie- Loren would you like to go out with me?

Loren- I would love to but what about chloe?

Eddie- I'm ending things later today because I feel not good when I'm with her, I feel like she wants me for fame and fortune.

Loren- Oh well okay.. See you soon Eddie

Loren gave me her number and I stayed in the closet for about 2 more minuets and finally I decided to leave then I saw Chole and Tyler in a Lip lock strong togrther as ever. Eddie Just stood there for about 30 seconeds then they pull away. then I spoke up

Eddie- How long have you been sleeping with him behind my back?

Chloe- Eddie I havent! hes been stalking me

Eddie- oh

Tyler- I'm gonna answer your questions.. Yes chloe and I have been sleeping Together for a long long time..

Eddie- I DONT BELIEVE YOU!

Tyler- Well how do you like her new butterfly tatoo on her inner left thy i swear it has Blue as the main color and yellow around the wings,, oh and It glows in the dark.

Eddie- yeah chloe you have been lying to me this whole time. We ARE DONE CHLOE AND DONT BOTHER ME ANYMORE AND I DONT LOVE YOU ANYMORE. I LOVE YOU SOMEONE ELSE.. DONT BOTHER LOOKING FOR ME!

As I was storming out the place I smashed my lips into lorens and everybody was taking pics but i didnt care.. but finally I said to loren

Eddie- you wanna get out of here?

Loren- sure..

**_*The end of the chapter.. What do you think? so Im gonna take another Poll_**

**_Where should Eddie and loren Go?_**

**_A- Eddie's Penthouse_**

**_B- Maholland_**

**_C- Lorens House_**

**_D- { you choose where they should go }_**

**_SO COMMENT, FOLLOW AND COMMENT YOUR ANSWERS, ALSO IF WHAT YOU THINK OF MY STORY!_**

**_XOXO, BRE _**


	4. Chapter 4 The Hill

**^* Heyyy 'Dreams Come True Readers' I just wanted to let you know that my brother spilled juice all over my Mac so I had to get a new one and It finally came in the mail today.. When my Brother spilled stuff I was writing a Fanfic so I will just writ a sum up of what I was writing and I will use Dialouge! and Last but not least the winner of the Poll was choice 'B'**

**Enjoy..**

Lorens Pov-

When Eddie kissed me in front of everyone it felt a little awkward and strange. He was full of rage but when he asked me to come with him he seemed out of breath. When he said that Melissa Gave me a go ahead look and when she did, I told Eddie yes and I chucked Mel my car keys so she can get home. When Eddie and I were in the car going somewhere, I just kept thinking about Eddies dreams... They seem so real and truthful. My thoughts were interrupted when i felt we were going up a bumpy road, but then I realised this is my secret spot. When we got out of the Car i said to Eddie..

Loren- Eddie this is My secret spot and how do you know about this place?

Eddie- This is my spot but I think we can share.

I chuckled and sat down on the dirt and Eddie followed

Loren- How did you find this place?

Eddie- well my parents used to live down the hill when I was about 8 and I went exploring but then I found this place. What about you?

Loren- Well um.. my.. dad.. Took me here to show me a beautiful view of LA

Eddie- is you're dad a Hard thing to talk about

Loren- yeah, Kinda..

I can see the concern his eyes and they are apologetic too.

Eddie- I'm sorry about the kiss in rummor in Public..

Loren- Its okay. Its not a big deal

Eddie- so about that date, do you wanna come up here and have Lunch for a date?

Loren- yeah totally, that will be so perfect.

**{_Sorry Everyone this is a short chapter because I have to have surgury in so I can get braces so I will Update tomarrow, If my Mouth doesnt hurt.. Wish Me Luck!_**

**_XOXO, BRE_**


	5. Chapter 5

{**Sorry I didnt update in a few days but I will update Daily form now on :) Enjoy!}**

Later that Night Eddie and Loren have plans to go to lunch the next day just for to be frends. When Loren got home she started writing a song and she thought its going to be called 'stay'..

_Lorens Pov._

All along it was a fever  
A cold sweat hot-headed believer  
I threw my hands in the air and said, "Show me something,"  
He said, "If you dare come a little closer."

I turn around and Round and around and around and around we go  
Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know

Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay

It's not much of a life you're living  
It's not just something you take – it's given

Round and around and around and around we go  
Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know

Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay.

Ooh the reason I hold on  
Ooh cause I need this hole gone  
Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving  
Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving

Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay, stay.  
I want you to stay, oh

Loren Thoughts- Finally I finished my song but I feel like its missing something.. Maybe Its a duet? Im not sure...

**[Meanwhile at Eddie]**

Eddie was writing a song called 'Dont Judge Me'

_[Verse 1:]_  
I don't wanna go there  
We should never go there (damn)  
Why you wanna go there?  
I guess I gotta go there

_[Pre-Hook:]_  
You're hearing rumours about me  
And you can't stomach the thought  
Of someone touching my body  
When you're so close to my heart  
I won't deny what they saying  
Because most of it is true  
But it was all before I fell for you

_[Hook:]_  
So please babe  
So please don't judge me  
And I won't judge you  
Cause it could get ugly  
Before it gets beautiful  
Please don't judge me  
And I won't judge you  
And if you love me  
Then let it be beautiful  
Let it be beautifu-u-ul, let it be beautiful  
Let it be beautifu-u-ul, let it be beautiful

_[Verse 2:]_  
Everything I say right now  
Is gonna be used in another fight  
And I've been through this so many times  
Can we change the subject?  
You gonna start asking me questions like:  
"Was she attractive? Was she an actress?"  
Baby the fact is

_[Pre-Hook:]_  
You're hearing rumours about me  
And saw some pictures online  
Saying they got you so angry  
Making you wish you were blind  
Before we start talking crazy  
Saying some things we'll regret  
Can we just slow it down and press reset (damn).  
You're beautiful

_[Hook:]_  
So, baby  
So please don't judge me  
And I won't judge you  
Cause it could get ugly  
Before it gets beautiful  
Please don't judge me  
And I won't judge you  
And if you love me  
Then let it be beautiful

_[Bridge:]_  
Just let the past  
Just be the past  
And focus on things  
That are gonna make us laugh  
Take me as I am, not who I was  
I promise I'll be, the one that you can trust

_[Hook:]_  
So please  
So please don't judge me (don't judge me)  
And I won't judge you (I won't)  
Cause it could get ugly  
Before it gets beautiful (before it gets beautiful)  
Please don't judge me (so please don't)  
And I won't judge you  
And if you love me  
Then let it be beautiful  
Let it be beautiful _[x4]_  
Let it be beautiful ay  
Let it be beautiful yeah, yeah, yeah

_[Outro:]_  
I don't wanna go there baby (yeah)  
We should never go ther

Eddies Thoughts- Is it a new derection am I going in? I'm going to ask Loren if she likes tomorrow at our lunch date.

**{Thats it for today.. I will update tomorrow and I will be mostly about Eddie and Loren but when they go get some stuff in public who should show up?**

**A- Chloe**

**B- Adrianna**

**C- Cameron**

**D- Tyler**

**Comment you're answers and What you think!**

**XoXo- _BRE_**


End file.
